creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Street-Fair Of Fear
A HORRIFYING-HELLO kids. Heh-Heh-Heh-Heh, this is your GHOST-HOST CREEPS, getting ready for a local STREET-TERROR! Which is exactly what this evening's FABLE OF FRIGHT is all about. A DIE-ABOLICAL DITTY entitled... A young woman was wandering around a street-fair in Riley, Arkansas, back in the late Summer of 1889. She held a big fan, fanning herself in the heat. "Boy, it is quite hot today and it is fixing to get hotter I reckon" she said to herself at a man's booth. The man in the booth had a display of toy monkeys with drums and he smoked a cigar as he told her, "well, take y'all mind off the summer heat ma'am, and be amused with one of these here drum-playin' toy monkeys. Only a nickel." "Oh, howdy sir, well, thank y'all. Here is a nickel then. I reckon I shall take one please" the woman smiled. She handed him 10 cents and he handed her a toy monkey. "Thank y'all ma'am. Have a splendid day at this here street-fair now" the man wished her, smoking away his cigar. "Thank y'all sir I will. Have a nice day as well" she replied and walked away. The young lady noticed a small boy in the crowd of the street-fair then, who looked extremely pale. His skin was completely dead-white and he wore a black coat and a pair of black pants. He was devoid of a face, except for a mouth, and he was bald. The lady gasped in surprise and fright, as he seemed to stare at her, standing there in his black shoes. The creepy child moved his left-hand from the front of his coat and gestured to the woman to come over to him with his finger. As the crowd moved in front of him, the small boy vanished. The lady gasped in fear and walked away fast. She pulled the string of the drum-playing toy monkey and watched it play its mini intstrument in its lap. She smiled and laughed a little at the toy and got to a vendor with balloons tied to his cart. "Howdy there miss, would y'all care to have a balloon now?" the vendor inquired of her. "Howdy, why, yes sir. Thank y'all" she answered and took a purple balloon from him. The woman spotted the creepy boy again behind the balloon-vendor. The boy gestured to her to come to him with his same pale-white finger. The woman hurried off, gasping in fear. She then saw him sitting on a bench among the crowd and he beckoned eerily to him like before. "What do y'all want from me?" she asked. "Howdy, ma'am, I am known by humans as a Specter Of Death and am here to take you beyond to The Spirit World. You passed on this morning of a raging fever!" the small boy revealed to her in a voice that came and went like wind. The woman followed the ghost and they vanished as they walked together in the crowd. Hee-Hee, what a way to GET INTO THE SPIRIT of the festival eh, kiddies? That lady never EX-SPECTER-D that to occur,